I feel in Within my Heart
by Kopimi
Summary: In a world of Demons, Naruto is hated because of his father. When Sasuke, his best friend, and him goes on c-rank mission. They end up in a trap that costs them more then they know. SasuNaru


Hey everyone. Here is a story that has been on my mine for a while. I have so many different endings, tricks, and ideas for this story. Even though English is my first language, I was not taught very well. If you don't mind Beta for this story, then please send me a PM and I'll work some things out with you.

This is BoyxBoy aka Yaoi. Like many people, if you do not like it then don't read it.

If you have any feedback that I should A) Work on or B) keep going on something. Then let me know.

.

...

......

...

.

I always wanted to know who my mother was. I heard so many stories of her bravely; strong will, her beautiful long red hair with her fox ears, her eyes that can light up the room, and her love. Everyone in the village loved my mother and she was the light that brought Happiness into the village. She was supposed to marry the Hokage of the Fire Country, but then I was born.

I heard the stories too many times that I can tell what happen detail to detail. I was to blame for the death of my mother and the current War, although this war has always been going on. My birth just made it a bit more personal.

The Wind Country has always been at War with us. They are evenly matched with us in every area. It's hard to fight against a Country that is mirror to yours. Although their Demon strength is far more better in dark magic then ours.

I only have a small group of friends, but I can proudly say that I can trust them with no regret, unlike my father. He can rock in hell for all I care. I hate how much I look like him. He is the reason why my mother is dead, not me! I should have never been born.

"Hey Naruto, I didn't hit you that hard."

Hit me that hard? Hell No! I am one of the strongest fighters in the world. No one can beat me! Not even that Teme. I can so kick his ass!

"Oi, Dobe, come on get up. I'm getting hungry and I will leave you here."

"Don't call me that Bastard!" I jump up at yell at the bastard. I groan as my stomach turns. "You didn't have to hit my so hard in the stomach." I grab my stomach and flop back down on the ground.

"You shouldn't leave your open stomach open, Naruto." He laughs and flops back down on the ground beside me." I turn my head to look at him.

No matter how much we fight, Sasuke has always been my best friend. I have known him since we will just kids. His parents died at a young age leaving Sasuke all alone. He was sent to my foster home with Iruka- sensei. We got along so well and when a loving family came to adopt Sasuke we both hid in the forest. We got lost and ended up crying until we were found. The family did not want to adopt me, but it was either both of us or none. Iruka- sensei got so attached to us, that he adopted us both.

Sasuke has always been the man of every girl's dreams, those black eyes that can creep in your soul and eat it up and that black hair that is shaped like a duck butt. His black ears are on top of his head with a white tip and a long black tail with also a white tip. He is 6'2 and more pale as a ghost. Also, his muscles are not THAT big.

So yeah I'm jealous, shoot me.

I have blonde hair that I cannot tame to save my life. I have bright blue eyes; three whiskers on each cheek, tan skin, and a fluffy orange tail with a white tip the same with my tail. Everyone who sees me always backs away in fear. Iruka-sensei explained to me because I look so much like my father, just my ears and tail is different. Basically I look more towards a beta. I am a man damn it!

"Yes Dobe, I know I'm that hot you can't keep your eyes off of me"

I shake my head and growl at Sasuke, "Hotter than a fried Egg!" I replied back. I was going to make another remark back, but my stomach starts to yell out. I rub my head and laugh.

"Hungry?" Sasuke ask me. He gets up and wipes off some dirt off his white shorts. He turns around and lends a hand out to me. I glare at his hand.

"I'm not a girl, Teme." He lifts an eye brow at me. "I heard those rumours. The elders want you to start looking for a Beta. You could not get a girl, so you come after me, the greatest ninja of all time." He snorts.

"Nice try. I'm not listening to any elders. I'm only 180 years old. That is too young to grab a mate."

I nod my head and jump on Sasuke back. "But Sasuke, you are the last of your line. What can we do about that? Your poor Uchiha name will die." I start to sob. "What can we do?"

Sasuke eye twitches. "I suggest we go and get something to eat before you start tasting dirt."

"Ramen!" I scream out. I grab Sasuke hand and start running towards the village. Training ground seven is not too far from the village, but safe distance away to train with Jutsu.

I hate where our house is located. It's near the middle of Konoha and well Konoha is a big village, but I really hate it because I hate the stares I get from everyone. I never told Iruka-sensei or Sasuke that is just yelling out a weakness.

There is a lot of people on the market street. I try not to look over at them but I can't help at side glances. I do see that parents look around for their children while others look away. I can't help but feel that sharp pain in my stomach.

I feel a slight pressure in my hand and notice that Sasuke tries to give me some comfort. Turning the corner to get off of the market street I see our small home. It's nothing too fancy, but it's my home. I let go of Sasuke hand and open the door.

"We're home!" I scream out.

"He must still be at the adcamdy." Sasuke says as he takes off his shoes. I take off mine and put them beside Sasuke. He walks into the kitchen that is beside the door while I run down the small hallway into the living room.

"He won't be home until late tonight," I hear Sasuke from the kitchen. "There is a meeting." I lie down on the couch and see Sasuke coming in.

"I'm going to take a shower and clean up." His nose twitches, "you should as well. You smell like dirt." I jump up.

"Hey take that back."

He turns around and heads down the hallway where the stairs are. I pout. He always has to win. I hear the shower running and I raise my arm up and take a sniff. Okay so maybe I need a shower.

I look at all of the plants around the living room and notice that they haven't been watered in a while. I get up and head towards the kitchen. I grab a small glass that was lying beside the sink and full it up with some water. I head back to the living room and start giving some water to the plants. I have a soft spot for nature. If I could, I love would love to live in the forest. Iruka-sensei and Sasuke ended up giving me plants for my birthday and explain that I could have my own little forest here.

I hear the water stop and wait for Sasuke to head downstairs. I hear some footsteps and see him walking into the living room with black baggy pants and no t-shirt but a white towel around his neck. I can't help but look at his chest. I blush and look away.

"The shower is open," he says to me. I give a quick okay and run upstairs. I walk to the middle door on the right and head in. The bathroom is a small basic one, a tub on the left that is also a shower, the toilet on the right with the sink beside it.

I turn the cold hand a bit and the hot handle more. I test the water to make sure it's warm enough and I hit the switch and the water comes from the top. I take off my clothes and jump in the tub letting the hot water in my back.

I give a quiet moan as my muscles start to relax. Training with Sasuke is always hard and I don't remember a time where it hasn't been one of us too sore to move. I flop down and sit in the tub and let the water still hit me.

I didn't know when it started happening, but lately I've been getting these weird feelings about Sasuke. I can't help but to drool at his body, the smirk he gives makes my feet wobbly, and the idea of him getting a mate makes my chest hurt. I want to ask Iruka-sensei but I'm scared what he will say. I don't want him or Sasuke to think I'm weird. They are family to me. Although Sasuke makes me want more, but I don't know what that more is.

I grab my shampoo on the ledge beside me and I start lathering my hair. The smell of strawberry hits my nose. I put my hair under the water and make sure all of the shampoo is out. I then grab the bottle beside the shampoo and squeeze some soap on my hand and start lathering it around my body. Making sure all of the soap and shampoo is off of me I turn off the water and step out. I open the cupboard under the sink and grab some towels. I put one around my waist and one in my hair. I gather my clothes and head down the hallway towards the last door on the left. I open the door and throw my clothing in a basket beside the doorway. Closing the door I head to the end of the room where my dresser is. I open the door and take out some black pants, long sleeve black t-shirt and orange vest. I quickly change and head out of my room downstairs. I'm hungry damn it and I want ramen.

As I head into the kitchen I notice that Sasuke sadly has a long sleeve black t-shirt with a navy blue vest, but he at the stove.

"Whatcha cooking?" I ask him. I peek over his shoulder and notice its only water. He reaches on the top cupboard over the stove and grabs some dried ramen.

"YES RAMEN" I yell jumping around in circles. He gives a snort. "Try not to act like a child in the kitchen, dobe. Someone can get hurt, and it's going to be you."

I pout and turn around to the other side of the small kitchen and open the cupboards. I take out two bowls. I then open the bottom draw and take out one fork and one spoon. I take them both over to Sasuke and put them down beside the stove.

"I when our next mission will be," I ask him.

"I really hope it's not that stupid cat again. I swear it's going to kill us one of these days." I laugh out loud.

"I'm surprise he hasn't died yet," I say to him before an idea comes to me. "I get it, he is an alien, how else can a cat live that long?!" He turns his head and stares at me. My grin fades. "What, it was a thought."

"Ramen done" he says to me and splits the ramen into both bowls. We walk to the table that is closer to the door that leads into the hallway. I sit across from Sasuke and start eating my ramen.

"For supper, we are having something healthier," he tells me.

"Hey, Ramen is very healthy. We got the chicken broth with chicken chunks in it. The noodles are grain, and the veggies are healthy as well." I retort back. He lifts an eyebrow at me again. "See you agree with me," I smile back at him. He shakes his head and continues to eat.

After finishing my ramen I head to the sick and start cleaning up. Sasuke cooks and I clean. That is the why it has always went. I tried to cook sometimes but it was not my fault the fire started. I hear a knock at the door and Sasuke heads to the door.

He heads back into the kicken and grabs his empty bowl from the table and hands it to me. A young female with pink hair, long pink furry ears on the side of her head and green eyes heads in behind Sasuke.

"Hiya Sakura-chan," I say to her. She looks at me and gives a hello before staring at Sasuke and following him like a puppy, although she is an cat demon, but man she could be scary.

"What is it that you need," Sasuke asks her. Straight to the point like always. I take the last dish and put it on the towel beside the sink to dry. I empty the water and turn around and lend against the counter.

She shakes out of her gaze, "The Hokage wanted me to get you both. She wants you to meet her in an hour for a mission." She tells us.

"Sweet, a Mission!" I jump up and down. "Is it a team 7 mission?" I ask her.

"No, it's only for you and Sasuke, sadly." She looks down at her feet. I can't help but feel a bit sad for Sakura. She has had the longest crush on Sasuke, but yet I feel happy that he has said to no to her all the time leaving him to stay with me more.

"If that's all," he gives a small nod and heads upstairs. I pout at him; he doesn't have to be a bastard. I turn over to Sakura. "Thank-you Sakura-chan. Tell the old Hag that we will be there."

She smiles and shakes her head, "you do know that she will kill you for that." I start laughing with her.

"I say it to her all the time; she secretly knows it's true." I say proudly. What can I say, I'm just that good.

"I still say she will get you one of these days, now I must be off to the hospital for my shift. Have a good day Naruto." She heads out of the house.

I head upstairs and start banging on Sasuke doors.

"Open up you bastard." I yell at him. I wait a small moment and he comes and opens the door. "You did have to be so mean to Sakura-chan. She was only sending in a message from the Hag." I yelled.

"hn"

Is that all he has to say. Ugh, he makes me want to beat him up. I hear a big slam and when I look up I see that he slammed the door on me. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when I heard him through the door.

"Don't even think about breaking the door down, Dobe. Iruka-sensei will make you pay for the door again." My tail drops to the ground and I walk to my room. Once in my room I was about to open my closet door when I notice on the calendar that in two more days it's my birthday. I open the door and take out my equipment for tonight's mission. I take out the cleaners and start cleaning them. You always got to keep your weapons nice and clean so they can last long.

"Naruto it's time to go to the Hokage now." I hear from outside my room. I put my weapons in my hidden pockets all over my vest and putting the rest away in my closet. I head out of my room and meet up with Sasuke who is waiting by the front door. I head out the door while Sasuke locks it.

"I hope we get a good mission," I tell him. "The last couple of missions have been nothing but D-rank." I see him give a small nod. "I swear, how many times that cat can run away."

"I would, with an owner like that." Sasuke and I look at each other before laughing out loud. I jump on his back with my legs wrapping around his body while my arms around his neck.

"Let's go, Wolfie!" I yell out. He stops.

"What did you call me?" He asks me in a calm voice.

"Awe, does the little Sas-chan not like his new nickname." I said in a cute baby voice with my tail wagging. I see his eye twitch before a small grin appears on his face. Oh no.

"I seem to remember an old nickname, Nar-u-to." I gulp.

"You wouldn't?" I wrap my arms a bit more tightly around his neck.

"I would." He replies back to me.

I kept quiet the whole walk there.

As we reach the Hokage tower, Sasuke 'nicely' drops me on the ground before walking in. I stand up and pout. He could have done it nicer. I follow him through the building and head up stairs. We walk to the doors and knock. We hear 'come in' and I walk in front of Sasuke and slammed open the doors.

"Why the wait Old-Hag!" I yell out. Then I duck when I see a book flying at my head.

"You damn brat. Why can't you show any respect to your Hokage." She asks me while shaking her head. I chuckle.

"So are old, that's why." Then another book fly's towards me, but I didn't notice it until it was too late. "Owwww" I yell out as I rub my forehead.

Sasuke walks up and bows. "Hokage-sama what is it that you need from us," he asks in that suck up voice.

She reaches into a pile on her desk and pulls out a couple papers quickly scanning though until she fins the right one.

"You are to do some guard duty in West Kohona. Some villagers have reported some animals running through. You are to guard and find the animal before any more damages are done. This is a C-Rank Mission."

"C-Rank Mission!" I cry out. "Why haven't we gotten a B or A Rank mission in ages," I cry out. This is just crazy, Sasuke and I haven't been given any good mission in a very long time.

She stares at me. "Was it just not long ago that you spray paint part of the town hall, or how about you playing the dog whistles hear the Dog Pound, or-"

"Okay, Okay, Okay I get it" I throw my hands in the air.

"And Sadly Sasuke, you are the only one other then Iruka-san and Kakashi-san who can make Naruto work."

Sasuke sighs, "I'm guessing I'm getting punish for not stopping him?"

She gives a great smile. "Yep, now out of my office." She yells at us. We both quickly run out of the office. As we make it outside I start kicking rocks and grumbling how we were stuck with low rank missions for some stupid prank that I pulled a while back.

"This is odd," I hear Sasuke mumbling out.

"What's odd?" I ask him.

"How long ago did you pull those pranks," he asks me. I stop and starting thinking.

"About a month ago," I reply back to him. "I didn't pull a prank for a long time before that one. Those boring missions were getting to me, so I had to pull something."

"Hn" he grunts to me and as I look at him, I notice that he is in deep though. "We were being 'punish' for your pranks that didn't happen until a month later..."

I look over at Sasuke. "That is just odd," I tell him. "Why would they do that? It's not like they can see in the future. If they did, I bet they would have tried to stop me." I laugh.

I look around the side street we were taking and notice that the villagers were starting to head home. I look up and notice the sun starting to set. As we started heading towards the West side, the houses started to become bigger and lawns getting larger with large brick walls with iron gates yelling to others to say out, while others didn't even bother with gates.

"I wonder how a large animal can get over these walls," I thought out loud. "To get pass the guards, and leave without anyone noticing them."

Sasuke nods his head. "Keep an eye out for not only animals. I have a bad feeling about this. Let's start at the forest and see if we can find any hints for animal prints or something that doesn't seem right."

Nodding my head we start to speed up towards the forest. Reaching there in no time, I start sniffing around trying to pick up any scents. I found a unique smell and started slowly following it into the forest. I take a quick look at Sasuke and notice that he has his shangin open and heading the opposite way.

Shrugging my shoulders I get down on all fours and start following the scent. The smell is off, is all I can say. It smells like different type of trees, with a musky smell to it. It's not an animal smell. I stray a little more towards the forest. I stand up and noticing that I'm heading too far in the forest.

"Sasuke," I yell out. I wait for an answer back. I feel something is off. I start heading back to the edge of the forest to look for Sasuke when I see it. I crouch down and examine the print. Unlike shoes that are worn here, I see that the shoe is made for different climates. It's always hot here in the fire country, and we do not sell these shoes. As I look at the foot print again I notice that it's very fresh.

I jump up and start looking for Sasuke charka. "Sasuke," I yell out. I hear a large bang to my right and I ran towards it. Jumping through the forest I see Sasuke fighting off a couple of Ninja that are not part of this country. I jump beside Sasuke.

"Took you long enough, Dobe" He yells to me as he ducks a punch from one of the ninjas and gives a low kick to the stomach.

I throw a punch at the closet ninja, but he catches it. So I twist my body and give a strong kick to the stomach. "Not my fault, I smelled something off towards the forest. I just had to check it out."

With both ninjas down for the count, I start throwing punches and kicks at the second last ninja. He very good, but I was able to get a good blow to the head. I turn around and see Sasuke blowing out fire to the last ninja.

"How is it that none of the guards or ANBU notice them around. They are much too weak for them not to be notice," Sasuke tells him.

"I'm so proud of you," yells a voice from nowhere. "You were able to defeat them so easily, and find our clues."

I turn my head around trying to find where it is. "Come out where ever you are. We may be nice and not hurt you too much," I yell out.I hear the voice laugh. It's a dark laugh and gives me goose bumps. My ears twitch trying to find the source. "Who are you?" I yell out again.

"Why Naruto, I am sad that you don't know who I am." I back up a bit. Trying to figure out how this voice knows my name. I take a quick look at Sasuke to see that he too is confused.

I hear some noises and then three tall men pop out of nowhere. The shortest one has black hair with some gray in it. He has wrinkles showing he is hitting his elder years, and a dark blue robe and tall wooden staff. His eyes are sharp with a yellow glow to them. He is a snake demon. The tallest of them is also a snake Demon. He has very long black hair and pale skin. I see him licking his lips. Dang he has a long tongue. As I look at the last man I can't help but to gasp. He is about 5'8 with bright blond hair with fox blond ears on top. His tail is almost like mine, but not fluffy. His blue eyes are staring at me.

"You are not going to give your father a hug, Naruto?"

Oh shit.

That is all I could think of. I back up even more and I bump into Sasuke. I look up and he is glaring at the men in front. He quickly stares down at me and knowing look comes out. We got to run and get help. There is no way we could beat them.

This man who is so called my father is the leader of Wind Country. He is going to be strong. I am scared to know who his body guards are.

"Why are you here?" I yell out. "And I'm not your son."

He gives me a small pout, "You are my son Naruto." He starts walking towards me. "Now be a good boy and come here. We are going home."

I feel a large power of chakra behind me and noticing that Sasuke is letting lose his chakra. Getting the idea I let large amounts of chakra. The ANBU should be running towards us now. I give a smirk.

"You better run if I were you. They are going to be here soon and you will all get your ass hand it to you."

I give off a laugh. Who would have thought Sasuke had a mouth. I see my 'father' turning towards the old man. He tells him something that I barely hear. He turns towards me and gives a small smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this is for your own good." Lifting an eyebrow I notice the old man coming closer. I get down into a battle stance knowing that Sasuke did as well.

He reaches into his robe and pulls out a medium size potion. He starts talking in a different language. The potion starts to glow an eary green and then it was thrown at us. I start to back up but I feel a body getting pushed into me.

"We did give you a choice, and now you have to pay for it, son"

I hear a large crack and then I start feeling light headed. I turn my head slowly and notice Sasuke is on top of me. The bottle had broken and the green stuff had landed on both of us.

"S-sas-uke," I tried calling out his name, but pain starting filling my body. I give out a large yell and I notice my clothing is starting to become too big. I start screaming in pain.

"Naruto"

Slowly open my eyes when I hear my name being called. I notice that Sasuke clothing was too getting bigger. He takes his hand and tightly grabs my hand. "S-sorry..." He tells me. Trying to keep my eyes open, I slowly crumble and fell into nothingness. Unaware our help just came minutes to late and my life that I know was to never happen.


End file.
